I Can Be Your Hero
by Jasmk16
Summary: "I can't be with him when all I want is you."


**A/N: Thank you for all the alerts and reviews on my first Jori. Here's another one shot. I thought about it will listening to Enrique Iglesias x] It's not that long, but I hope you enjoy it (;**

**Disclamir: I own nothing of Victorious!**

* * *

><p>It was the third day Tori Vega had skipped class. She hadn't entirely skipped <em>all<em> of her classes, just the ones that consisted of the dark-haired girl. That was practically her whole schedule. Tori sighed in frustrations and leaned her head against the wall of the janitor's closet. She had been sitting there since third hour; she had gone as far as skipping out on lunch to avoid the girl. The bell rang to signal the beginning of the final class. It wasn't like Tor to avoid people. She was well aware of the dark haired girl's dislike toward her, but lately her thoughts seemed to surround themselves around Jade. Jade's smile, Jade's eyes, Jade's hair. Jade, Jade, Jade! It had all started after Sikowitz had paired them up for the project. It had been almost a week since they had turned it in. The two girls had spent a lot of time together and Tori seemed to have grown more than attached to Jade. She soon realized that it wasn't just an attachment; she had grown to like Jade. Like _like _Jade. Tori slammed her head against her knees. _Damn it!_ She thought. Out of all people it just had to be Jade. She didn't mind liking a girl, but Jade? The girl who hated her? The girl who poured coffee on her on the first day of class? Why Jade? They had talked more during the time they spent working on the project. It had taken them a month, but they had finally managed to agree on a song for Sikowitz's class. They did not understand what singing had to do with acting, but Sikowitz had insisted it was necessary for the young actors to expand their creativity.

Suddenly the janitor's door flew wide open, pulling Tori out of her day dream. Tori could have sworn the door had been locked. She looked up to find the dark haired girl holding a pair of scissors.

"Vega!" Jade yelled, her eyebrows furrowed in anger.

Tori froze as Jade closed the door behind her, locking it.

"Have you been avoiding me, Vega?" she asked, her voice sounding amused as she stepped closer to the Latina.

Tori shook her head unable to trust her voice.

Jade stared at her incredulously before she decided to sit down. She smirked and raised a brow. "Really? Is that why you haven't been to class all week? Or why I haven't seen you much during lunch either?"

Tori simply shrugged. Jade was making it difficult to breath; her leg was brushing against Tori's. She toyed with a loose string from her shirt, avoiding Jade's gaze. She didn't know why the dark haired girl was there. Jade had never been one to show concern, especially when it came down to the Latina. It wasn't like she cared anyway. Tori chewed on her lip nervously; the silence was beginning to make her uneasy. She looked up to find a pair of green eyes staring at her. The look in the eyes almost seemed foreign. Was it _adoringly?_ The look was gone before Tori could decide. "Why are you here, Jade?" Tori asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Why are _you _here?" Jade shot back.

"I- well… I asked you first!" Tori blushed.

Jade smirked at the brunette's discomfort. "Well?" Jade pushed further.

Tori rolled her eyes, knowing that Jade wasn't going to budge that easily. "I didn't feel like going to class," she mumbled.

"Save it, Vega! You and I both know you're too much of goody-two shoes to ditch, especially almost an entire week!" Jade sounded annoyed now.

Tori stood, grabbing her bag. She knew if she spent another minute in the same room with the green-eyed girl she would lose it. "I should-" Her sentence was lost when she felt a warm hand wrap around her wrist.

Jade was now standing behind her.

Tori refused to turn around, afraid of what might happen next.

"Why are you avoiding me, Tori?" Jade's voice sounded hurt.

Tori shivered at the sound of her first name. Jade rarely called her by her first name and whenever she did, it sounded like music to her ears. "I'm scared, Jade" she answered, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Of what?" Jade moved closer.

"You don't understand." Tori said, trying to slip out of Jade's hold.

Jade pulled her hand so that Tori turned to face her. "What don't I understand?" Jade asked taking a step closer.

Tori stared at Jade. She clenched her jaw, trying her best to organize thoughts. "Jade," she whispered. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "You don't understand how you make me feel." _You'll probably hate me after this;_ she thought and opened her eyes. "I just … I think I've lost my mind! I mean I like you and I know you hate me, but it still doesn't stop the way I feel about you. Every time I see you, you make it hard to breath. I-I have this pain in my chest and I just want to hold you. I just want to… I don't know what I'm going on about it's not like it would make a difference if I told you I love you." Tori covered her mouth quickly and shut her eyes. The words were out before she could stop them. She shook her head, trying to hold back the tears. That was it. It was over. Jade would definitely hate her now.

"What did you say?" Jade's voice cracked.

Tori kept her eyes shut. She shook her head in frustration. She had just confessed her true feelings to the dark haired girl and now her tears were betraying her.

Jade pressed her hand against Tori's cheek and gently stroked away her tears, "Tori look at me."

Tori froze at the contact. She had been so engrossed in the thoughts of Jade hating her, she had not noticed that Jade was now standing inches away. Slowly she opened her eyes and was surprised when she was met with the same adoring green eyes from before. "Sorry," she whispered.

Jade searched in the terrified brown eyes. "Sorry?"

Tori was about to speak, but was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against hers. It took her a moment to process what was happening before she began to kiss back. When they finally pulled apart, Tori kept her eyes closed as Jade rested her forehead against her own. "I'm here aren't I?" Jade whispered.

Tori looked up confused. "You aren't going to kill me now?"

Jade laughed. "Vega, what planet are you from? I just kissed you. I'm pretty sure that's a sign that I don't want to kill you."

"But Beck! Beck and you and-" Tori began to pace around running her hands through her hair. What would Beck say? Beck was her was her _friend_ and she had just kissed _his_ girlfriend!

Jade grabbed her face and kissed her again to calm her. "Will you let me talk?"

Tori nodded, feeling light headed from the second kiss.

"If you hadn't been so busy trying to avoid me these last couple of days then you would have known that Beck and I broke up." Jade explained. She would never do anything to hurt Beck. He was her best friend.

Tori blinked and looked down. Her thoughts began to go wild. Jade had just kissed her. Beck and Jade were no longer _Beck and Jade_. Before she could ask why Jade took her hand and lifted her chin. "I can't be with _him_ when all I want is _you_." Jade ran her thumb over Tori's bottom lip. "I love you, Tori. I've probably lost my mind, but the truth is, I'd run away for you." She smiled and pulled her into a passionate kiss, trying to prove to Tori she meant every word. "You can take my breath away any day, Vega." She breathed with a wide smile across her face.

"You can be my hero," Tori grinned, recalling the song they had chosen to sing by Enrique Iglesias.

"I can be your _hero_," Jade agreed before kissing her again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews would be gratefully appreciated! What did ya think? Any ideas for other stories? Let me know!**


End file.
